Watchin' Spongebob
by BlueEyedRosette
Summary: Maka gets sidetracked. Soul's coolness is threatened. All because of a little, yellow sponge.  Possibly more sponge-induced plot bunnies in the future?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm sick and in a writing mood? c: Heh heh, I was watching Spongebob~**

**Disclaimer: It's called 'fan'fiction for a reason~**

* * *

She was _supposed _to be doing her homework.

She was _supposed_ to be doing extra work so that Soul's grade wouldn't make her fail.

She was _supposed _to be cleaning up the apartment like she did at least once a week.

She was _supposed_ to be reading the new book she bought the day before.

But, what was she doing?

* * *

Maka stared at the screen, entranced. Only one thing could cause her to become distracted from her pre-dinner activities. And this _horror_ had a name. "Maka? Are you watching _fucking Spongebob?"_

_

* * *

_She had just happened to walk by the TV that Soul had accidently left on. She had sent him out to get more milk since they were out. Again.

* * *

"Maka? Hellooo?" Soul waved a hand in front of her face.

* * *

The familiar theme song had caught her attention.

"_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? _Spongebob Squarepants!"

* * *

Soul frowned and stood in front of her. "Makaaa?"

* * *

"_Double take three times, now pelvic thrust! Wooo! Wooo! Stop on your right foot, don't forget it_!"

* * *

Maka blinked and craned her head to look up at him. "Oh, hey Soul."

Soul sighed. "You're so uncool sometimes."

Maka tilted her head, "huh?"

"You were entranced by Spongebob? Really? Maka, that's sooo _not _cool."

Maka frowned, "MAKA CHOP!"

She smiled at the semi-limp body on the floor and went back to watching the TV.

* * *

"_Technique? Technique? You think I used your stupid technique? Psssh, it's in my genes." "Squids got jeans! Squids got jeans!"_

* * *

Maka smiled as the screen, feeling completely carefree.

This was one of her favorite pastimes when she was younger. She had almost completely forgotten about the show and was now thoroughly enjoying herself.

She watched as a new episode came on. A couple minutes later she giggled as Spongebob went on a pant ripping spree.

* * *

Soul woke up about ten minutes later to hear music on the TV. He raised an eyebrow as he saw it was Spongebob singing a song about ripping his pants.

"Maka, I seriously don't understand you sometimes." He shook his head and got up from the floor.

She scrunched up her eyes and stuck her tongue out. "I never asked you to, Soul."

He smiled slightly and plopped down on the couch next to her. "Since you're so adorable, I 'spose I'll just have to forgive you for your obvious uncool behavior."

Maka pouted. "Well obviously Spongebob's waaaay cooler than you are. I mean, he ripped his pants _at least_ five times in that last episode and nobody thought he was uncool."

"Maka, are you saying that it would make you happy if I ripped my pants?"

Maka blushed. "Wh-what the hell? How did what I say turn into that?"

"Weeell, I have to retain my coolness. Can't have a _freakin'_ _pixel sponge _taking my title." He grinned widely, showing off his teeth.

She lightly slapped his shoulder, with a smile on her face. " Well maybe you're just a _freakin' idiot._"

He gave her puppy dog eyes. "How could you have such little faith in my coolness?"

"Ahahaha, what coolness?" She shot back.

"See. Like the cool person I am, I'm going to coolly ignore that uncool comment."

She threw her hands up. "Alright! I give up! You're cool… not!"

She smiled quickly and ran for her room, entertained for a few hours.

Soul shook his head and smiled slightly, getting up and making his way to the fridge.

Soul frowned. "MAKA! DID YOU TAKE THE MILK?"

"MAAYBEEE!"

Soul's frown deepened. "Damn it, woman."

"UGH, FINE. I'M GOING OUT FOR MORE THEN!"

"KAY KAY~!" Maka yelled back.

He huffed. Soooo uncool.

The door slammed shut and Maka smiled innocently as she cracked open her door. She scoped out the living room and deemed it safe. Padding into the kitchen, she put the milk back in the fridge. She then proceeded to skip back into the living room to watch the happy, yellow sponge again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Another sponge-induced one-shot-chappy-thing-er~ It basically starts a lil after the first one left off. What can I say? He inspires me~ Possibly more hole-y, yellow plot bunnies in the future?**

**Disclaimer: It's called 'fan'fiction for a reason~**

* * *

"_With these lucky cleats, anything is possible!" "Wait, cleats?"_

"Ahaha! Spongebob stepped on his eyeballs with cleats!" Queue giggle.

"_We just do what the invitation says! Let's partay some more!"_

Maka laughter grew louder, "Patrick made a star-shaped hole in the wall! I mean, I know he's a starfish and all but, that hole is a _freakin' perfect star," _she mumbled to herself.

She sighed lightly, "This plotline is sooo obvious, but it just gets me every time…"

Maka contemplated changing the channel, but figured that this should entertain her for awhile and left it on.

"Heh, this show always makes me happy."

She smiled and turned her head as the door opened.

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song, the C-A-M-P-F." Maka saw Soul come around the corner with a new carton of milk.

"I-R-E, _oh shit.. _MAKA HAVE YOU BEEN SITTING THERE THE WHOLE TIME?" Soul glanced embarrassedly at her.

She nodded her head and smirked, "whatcha singin'?" She opened her eyes a little wider and tried to look as innocent as possible.

At a moment like this, one could imagine a sweatdrop appearing on Soul's head as he sagged a little and made his way over to the couch before sitting down next to Maka.

"Weell, you were watching the stupid sponge-thing and it infected my brain..."

She raised an eyebrow at his response, " you sure you don't _like _the song? And that _stupid sponge-thing?_" She used air quotes to emphasize the entertaining situation.

"Eh? You think I would ever like that song? Keh, screw the cool scale. It's _below_ the cool scale." Soul frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Deny, deny, _deny. _You know what you're in Soul? _Denial._" She laughed at him when he scoffed.

"Last time I check I was in the _living room."_ She rolled her eyes.

"That was a pretty _uncool _comment."

"That was a pretty uncool response to my semi-uncool comment."

"Semi? You obviously don't know what's _cool _and what's _not cool._"

"Ha, of course I know what's cool. I'm cool. I'm like, the definition of cool." After this comment, Soul pointed at himself and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Soul. The only thing I can think of when I look at you is, _uncool, _idiot_."_ She stuck her tongue out at him.

He patted her head roughly. "Poor, naïve girl. Deprived of the knowing the _true meaning _of _coolness._"

"I don't think I'm the deprived one here." She gave him a blank look.

"Hmm? And to think only five seconds ago I called you naïve." He smirked and she blushed lightly.

"_No, you perv! _Obviously you don't know the coolness of good television." She frowned and looked away.

"Me? A perv? Maka, _what ever_ could you be implying?"

"MAKA CHOP!" Soul's body slumped over the edge of the couch.

-grumble grumble- "Can't let me watch quality television in peace."

"Quality? Ha, you make me-" "MAKA CHOP!" A slight trail of blood leaked from Soul's nose, notifying her that he shouldn't wake up for awhile this time.

"Hmph. Arrogant, uncool asshole." Maka sulked as another episode came on.

"_How's the unibrow?" "Biiig, and valuableee~"_

She snorted, "Unibrows are _sooo_ uncool." She frowned a bit. "Hmph. I know what _cool _is."

"_How many of you have played instruments before? Do instruments of torture count? No. Is mayonnaise an instrument? No, Patrick, mayonnaise is NOT an instrument."_

Maka smiled slightly to herself. It seemed as though she wasn't the only one who had no idea how to play a musical instrument. She frowned and looked at Soul briefly before going back to watching the TV.

"_Kicking? I wanna do some kicking!"_

This comment earned another snort from the blonde girl on the couch. She ran her hands through her let down hair lightly as her thoughts led her away from the program.

She _did _kinda want to kick Soul. He _was _being an ass. Again. But, then again, he was almost _always_ an ass around her, even when they were alone like this.

"_So thanks, thanks for nothing! -awkward silence- You're welcome!"_

She sighed and looked down. She didn't understand why he couldn't be nice to her. She wasn't _always_ violent. And she _knew _that she didn't have anything great to look at or stuff like that, but, she still hoped he would be content with her… sometimes… when she was feeling lonely… which seemed to be happening _a lot _lately.

She huffed as she heard a song come on. It was the band Squidward had formed, performing at the Bubble Bowl.

Maka smiled, happy again. They did _waaaay_ better than anyone imagined they would. Now, if only _she _could do that. The 'be better than expected' part, not the 'play an instrument part'. She already knew she would never be 'inclined' when it came to musical _things_. A frown formed on her face. She did kind of suck, as Soul so oftenly informed her.

"Maaakaaa, why must you abuse me so?" Soul whined as he hung half-way off the end of the couch.

"You were being an idiot. _Again._"

"Me? An idiot? I would nev- AH! Maka! Put that book down! No, nooo! Get away from me!" He flailed his arms around dramatically and ran into his bedroom.

"Hmm, I wonder why he's been acting so… so _emotional_ today. He's usually content with giving me blank stares and one word answers."

She pondered this while commercials talked about random things in the background.

A few minutes later a door opened.

Soul walked into the living room to find Maka deep in thought.

He smirked slightly, picked up his carton of milk, and against his better judgement, turned off the TV.

Maka blinked a couple of times, "hey, I was watching that!"

She frowned and looked up at him.

"Oh, from what I could see, it definitely looked like you were in la-la land. A.k.a, not here."

Her frown turned into a slightly fiercer scowl and she lunged for the remote. "Gimme!"

He smiled widely, teeth glinting dangerously, contrasting with the happy expression.

His arm automatically went above his head, resulting in Maka semi-glomping him.

She pressed closer, trying to reach the remote that was out of her reach.

He smirked, resting his chin on her head. " What's up shawty?"

Maka scowled, "hater."

"Nuh uh, I rather _appreciate _my totally convenient headrest."

She pouted, "Soulllll, give it baaack."

He couldn't resist and took a quick whiff of her vanilla-scented hair before pulling back and holding the remote in front of Maka.

"Well, since you asked oh so nicely." She quickly snatched the device out of his palm and plopped back down on the couch.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Wanna watch cartoons with me?"

He shook his head and sat down next to her. "How can I say no to that beautiful face of yours?"

Maka blushed lightly, frowning and pulling her legs up to rest her head on.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and found herself smiling.

_Gotta love Spongebob._


End file.
